Bracia Dalcz i Ska/TII/1
Tom II Rozdział I Pierwszy przebłysk świadomości przyszedł po dwóch tygodniach. Zaczął się od uczucia spadania w jakąś bezdenną przepaść i ciało Pawła Dalcza sprężył o się odruchowo. Lekki ból ręki i dotyk czegoś miękkiego, co go więziło, stanowiły pierwszą chwilę przytomności. Następnym momentem był głos, znajomy głos kobiecy: - Już druga, niech pani zadzwoni do doktora. Dobrze znajomy, niski głos. W żaden jednak sposób nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, do kogo należy. Nagle błysk pamięci: Potworna huśtawka i przeraźliwy krzyk! Tak, ten sam głos. Otworzył oczy. Wokół panowała zupełna prawie ciemność, tylko gdzieś w oddali żarzyło się ciemne purpurowe światło. Ulica Dworska, noc. Czarny cień, odrywający się od czarnej ściany parkanu, cios, lepka ciecz zalewająca oczy i mordercza huśtawka... A potem ten głos. - Kto tu jest? - szept jego napełnił ciszę - kto tu jest? - powtórzył. Na dywanie zaszeleściły kroki. Jakaś sylwetka przesłoniła czerwony odblask i przed chwilą słyszany głos powiedział: - To ja, Pawle... - Kto? - Ja, Krzysztof... Paweł zamknął oczy. Myśli przychodziły jedna za drugą leniwie, z trudem, ale przecież konsekwentnie: jak to może być głos Krzysztofa? Wyraźnie słyszał kobiecy alt... A jednak niewątpliwie głos mówił prawdę... Tylko przypomnieć, porównać... I skąd Krzysztof?... Palce przesunęły się po kołdrze, gdzieś blisko odezwało się bicie zegara. - Gdzie jestem? - zapytał. - Jesteś u siebie w domu - odpowiedział głos. - Dlaczego jest tak ciemno? Już musi być późna noc?... Napadli mnie... - Nie myśl o tym. Pawle... Już teraz wszystko dobrze. - Nie widzę ciebie, dlaczego jest tak ciemno, zapal światło... - Nie mogę zapalić.. To by ci zaszkodziło... - Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Paweł. - Lekarz zabronił, póki twój wzrok dostatecznie się nie przyzwyczai. Tyle czasu nie otwierałeś oczu. Paweł posłyszał lekkie trzaśniecie klamki i wyraźnie dostrzegł drugą osobę, która właśnie weszła. Była to pielęgniarka w białym kitlu. Zrozumiał, że jest ciężko chory, i spróbował poruszyć się. Przyszło mu to z dużym wysiłkiem i właśnie zamierzał ponowić próbę, gdy głos powtórzył: - Lekarz zabronił ci poruszać się, Pawle. - Więc jest ze mną tak źle? - Nie - odpowiedział Krzysztof - teraz już ci żadne niebezpieczeństwo nie grozi. - Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? - Dwa tygodnie i dwa dni. Paweł podniósł powieki i zapytał głośno, z niepokojem, którego nie umiał ukryć: - Gdzie są moje klucze?! - Bądź spokojny, od początku mam je w kieszeni. Paweł chciał powiedzieć, że to go bynajmniej nie uspokaja, że żąda, by Krzysztof mu natychmiast klucze oddał, lecz w tejże chwili odezwała się pielęgniarka. Zapytywała Krzysztofa, czy nie zawiadomić zaraz lekarza o tym, że chory odzyskał przytomność. - Sam to zrobię - powiedział Krzysztof i wyszedł z pokoju. Paweł chciał krzyknąć, by go zatrzymać, lecz zabrakło mu głosu. Z krtani wydobyło się tylko jakieś nieartykułowane charczenie. Czoło, skronie i policzki pokryły się potem. Czuł, że ponownie traci przytomność, i całą siłą woli usiłował utrzymać powieki otwarte. - Proszę to wypić - powiedziała pielęgniarka. Na wargach uczuł lepki, gorzkawy płyn. Przełknął i w przeciągu bardzo krótkiego czasu poddał się przemożnej senności. Gdy po pewnym czasie obudził się, czuł się znacznie silniejszy. Widocznie w pokoju rozjaśniono nieco światło, gdyż było znacznie wyraźniej widać kontury mebli, łóżko, kołdrę i na fotelu obok wysokiego mężczyznę z brodą, która w tym świetle wydawała się różowa. Sen wzmocnił Pawła o tyle, że zupełnie przytomnie rozmawiał z lekarzem. Dowiedział się odeń, że na szczęście obrażenia, jakie odniósł podczas napadu, nie pozostawią w organizmie żadnych ujemnych skutków. Pęknięcie czaszki nie miało zbyt groźnych powikłań i goi się zupełnie zadowalająco. Porażenie wzroku było tylko czasowe, a następstwa wstrząsu małego móżdżku minęły po upływie jednej doby. Już wtedy odzyskał możność ruchów. Nieco gorzej jest z lewą ręką, która, osłaniając głowę, uratowała mu życie, lecz sama uległa tak poważnemu zmiażdżeniu, iż pomimo trzykrotnych zabiegów operacyjnych nie dało się doprowadzić jej do pierwotnego stanu. Jednakże jest pewność, że Paweł będzie nią władał normalnie z wyjątkiem, niestety, trzech palców. - A kiedy mnie pan wypuści z łóżka? - zapytał Paweł. Lekarz zaśmiał się: - No, teraz za wcześnie mówić o tym. Pan jest zbytnio wycieńczony. - Jednakże mniej więcej?... - Mniej więcej kwestia trzech tygodni. Paweł skrzywił się i pomyślał, że doktor przesadza. Wprawdzie czuł się tak osłabiony, że aż dziwił się temu. Dotychczas nigdy nie chorował. To poczucie własnej słabości byłoby też dlań nieznośne, gdyby nie przeświadczenie, że prędko wyzdrowieje. Pielęgniarka przyniosła obiad i lekarz wyszedł. Krzysztof, który przez cały czas milczał, poszedł go odprowadzić. Rosół był mocny i pachnący, a kotleciki z kury soczyste. Ręka jednak szybko zmęczyła się i Paweł odłożył widelec. Właśnie pielęgniarka zabierała się do karmienia Pawła, gdy Krzysztof wrócił i powiedział: - Niech pani idzie na obiad.. Ja to zrobię. Usiadł na łóżku i wziął do ręki talerz. Ostrożnie podawał mu jedzenie bardzo drobnymi kęskami. Każdy kawałeczek mięsa maczał w sosie i uzupełniał odrobiną sałaty. Robił to z taką starannością i z takim przejęciem, że Paweł mimo woli uśmiechnął się doń. Pomimo czerwonego zmroku Paweł dostrzegł wrażenie, jakie wywarło to na Krzysztofie. Trochę zmieszał się, lecz odstawił pusty talerz i z takąż systematycznością karmił Pawła winogronami. Każdą jagodę rozcinał, wyrzucał z niej pestki i ze skupieniem wkładał w usta chorego. Gdy skończył, Paweł powiedział: - A ja myślałem, że ty mnie nienawidzisz... - Jeżeli chcesz - szybko odpowiedział Krzysztof - możesz zapalić papierosa. Lekarz pozwolił. - Dobrze, i zrób więcej światła. Mnie ta ciemność bardziej męczy, niż światło może mi zaszkodzić. Krzysztof odsłonił okna w sąsiednim pokoju. Przez uchylone drzwi wpadła teraz szeroka smuga światła prawie niebieskiego. Teraz dopiero można było zauważyć, że Krzysztof bardzo zmizerniał i był niezwykle blady. - Jak to było? - zapytał Paweł. - Napadnięto cię na ulicy Dworskiej. Postąpiłeś bardzo lekkomyślnie... Ponieważ odkąd było jaśniej w pokoju, Krzysztof trzymał się z daleka od łóżka. Paweł odezwał się prawie rozkapryszonym tonem: - Usiądź tu przy mnie. Rozmowa na odległość mnie męczy. - W ogóle nie powinieneś za dużo mówić... - Toteż usiądź tu i opowiedz mi, jak się to stało... Krzysztof zawahał się, lecz w końcu zajął miejsce na brzegu łóżka i zaczął mówić, unikając wzroku Pawła. - To właściwie moja wina... Zabrałem ci samochód. Właśnie wracałem Dworską, gdy zobaczyłem ciebie, leżącego pod parkanem... Szofer myślał, że to jakiś pijak. Pomimo to zatrzymałem wóz... to było... - głos Krzysztofa załamał się - nie dawałeś... żadnych oznak życia... Odwieźliśmy cię do domu. Na szczęście w porę przybył lekarz, a później chirurg... Po operacji jeszcze nie było wiadomo, czy jesteś uratowany... No, ale teraz już wszystko dobrze... Wszystko dobrze... Ja od razu wiedziałem, że ci nic złego stać się nie może. Nie masz pojęcia, co się działo. Więc przede wszystkim aresztowano wielu podejrzanych, ale istotnych sprawców nie znaleziono. - Był tylko jeden. - Jeden? - ze zdumieniem powtórzył Krzysztof. - Dziwi cię, że jeden dał sobie ze mną radę?... Wyskoczył z zasadzki i miał w ręku łom żelazny czy młot. Coś bardzo ciężkiego. Nie zdążyłem przygotować się do obrony. Nie spodziewałem się napadu i zajęty byłem myślami. Zresztą sam sobie jestem winien. Mogłem to przewidzieć. - Czy nie poznałeś go? - Nie, ale wiem, kto to był. - Kto? - zapytał Krzysztof, pochylając się nad nim. Jego oczy rozżarzyły się. - Głupstwo - poruszył ręką Paweł - niedorzeczna zemsta za wydalenie z fabryki. Może pamiętasz, był taki zastępca Jachimowskiego, Karliczek? Wulgarne zwierzę. Mniejsza o niego. - Jak to, więc nie każesz go aresztować? - Nie. Po co? Żeby poniósł karę?... Po prostu szkoda zachodu. Nie wierzę w pedagogiczne znaczenie kary. Ani w jej moralną wartość. Krzysztof poruszył się niecierpliwie. - Nie rozumiem cię. Możesz nie uznawać kary jako czynnika społecznie wychowawczego, ale pozostaje zawsze czysto ludzkie żądanie zadośćuczynienia, wynagrodzenia, zemsty! Paweł zaśmiał się cicho i zrobił ruch, jakby chciał kiwnąć głową, lecz ostry ból wykrzywił jego usta: - Zemsta jest idiotyzmem. Nazywano ją rozkoszą bogów. Niechże pozostanie ich rozkoszą. Bogowie, widzisz, są wieczni i nie mają nic lepszego do roboty. Człowiek natomiast nie powinien tracić czasu i nerwów na rzecz tak nieproduktywną jak zemsta. Czy pamiętasz historię tego wspaniałego kretyna starożytności, który kazał łańcuchami biczować nieposłuszne morze? Imponowało mi to, póki nie skończyłem lat piętnastu. Powinien być mianowany patronem policji. Chyba nikt przed nim nie dał tak heroicznego dowodu wiary w skuteczność metod policyjnych. Kara jest to zemsta wywierana przez silniejszego na słabszym. Zbiorowość, mszcząc się na jednostce, nazywa to karą, żeby było wzniosłej. Zawsze dziwiłem się ludziom, którzy wierzą w mądrość Boga, gdy jednocześnie przypisują Mu ustanowienie piekielnych kar dla ludzi. Po to służyć istocie nadprzyrodzonej, by ją mierzyć paragrafami kodeksu karnego! Już bardziej rozumiem Greków, których bogowie domagali się namacalnych ofiar z wina, mięsa i kobiet, a boginie zsyłały nieszczęścia na tych śmiertelników, którzy nie chcieli spać z nimi w jednym łóżku. Tam rzecz odbywała się w rodzinie i szczerze, po ludzku. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że mądrze! Na odwrót, myśliciele hinduscy zalecają poniechanie wszelkiej zemsty. Siadaj na progu twego domu, a doczekasz się chwili, gdy przejdzie pogrzeb twego wroga. Jeżeli w tym jest coś nierozsądnego, to tylko owo siedzenie na progu. Mnie osobiście nic nie obchodzą pogrzeby moich wrogów. Mogę ich nie widzieć. Mam tyle innego do roboty. Długie mówienie zmęczyło go. Przymknął powieki i umilkł. Musiał jednak wytłumaczyć Krzysztofowi, że naprawdę nie zależy mu na zemście, że Krzysztof sprawiłby mu tylko niepotrzebny kłopot, wyzyskując wiadomość o Karliczku. Śledztwo, sądy i tak dalej... A przecie i tak kilkotygodniowe pozostawanie w łóżku diabelnie pokrzyżowało pilne i ważne sprawy. Po wyzdrowieniu trzeba będzie zabrać się do nich ze zdwojoną energią... - Rozumiem cię - odezwał się Krzysztof - jednak policja jest przekonana, że ty po dojściu do przytomności wskażesz winowajców. Telefonują tu dość często z zapytaniem czy możesz już zeznawać. - Powiedz, że nie mam nic do zeznania. Możesz - Paweł uśmiechnął się - wytłumaczyć im to moją zasadą chrześcijańską: miłuję swe nieprzyjacioły i nie chcę ich krzywdy. - Jednakże ja nie przebaczyłbym temu zbrodniarzowi - zaciął usta Krzysztof. Paweł udał zdziwienie. - Ależ on tylko mnie wyrządził szkodę! Chyba że odczułeś to jako własną, osobistą krzywdę... Krzysztof potrząsnął głową i smutny, niemal tragiczna uśmiech zjawił się na jego wargach: - Nie, Pawle, przeciwnie... Powinienem żywić dla wdzięczność, tak, wdzięczność, i żal, że cię nie zabił. - Kłamiesz - cicho odpowiedział Paweł. - Nie kłamię. Gdybyś zginął, zginęłoby moje nieszczęście. - Nieprawda. Krzysztofie, mówisz nieprawdę. Zaraz ci to udowodnię. Kiedyście mnie znaleźli tam na ulicy Dworskiej myślałeś, że już nie żyję. Nie byłem nieprzytomny. Słyszałem wszystko, co się wokół mnie działo, słyszałem też krzyk... Każdy dźwięk tego krzyku do dziś dnia mam w uszach. Był to krzyk rozpaczy. Był to twój krzyk. - Leżałeś w kałuży krwi... Człowiek, każdy człowiek leżący w kałuży krwi... - Nie - przerwał Paweł - pamiętam także i słowa, których wówczas nie mogłeś opanować, które prawdopodobnie zapomniałeś. Ale ja je pamiętam. To nawet bardzo niedyskretnie udawać trupa i podsłuchiwać. Ale, kto wie, może cena, jaką za to zapłaciłem, wcale nie była za wysoka?... - Jakież to były słowa? - drżącym głosem zapytał Krzysztof. - To były słowa, jakich nigdy od nikogo nie słyszałem, jakich nawet nie chciałbym słyszeć od... nikogo... Zaklinałeś mnie, bym żył, zapewniałeś, że mnie kochasz... Krzysztof opuścił głowę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Tak - ciągnął Paweł - to był twój głos, głos, który odkrył mi twoją tajemnicę... Jakże mogłem nie poznać cię wcześniej!... Teraz wprost wytłumaczyć tego sobie nie umiem. Trzeba było aż takiego wstrząsu, bym potrafił oddzielić twój kobiecy głos od twego wyglądu mężczyzny... A przecież powinienem był przeczuć, przecież... W sąsiednim pokoju rozległy się czyjeś kroki. Krzysztof podniósł głowę, a Paweł urwał w pół słowa. Weszła pielęgniarka, duża tłusta kobieta, o której zaspokojonym apetycie świadczył ruch języka wewnątrz ust, powodujący mlaskanie, cmokanie i inne tego rodzaju dźwięki. - Już samochód czeka, proszę pana - zwróciła się do Krzysztofa. - Dziękuję pani - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem i wstał. - Wróci pan na opatrunek? - Tak. Tymczasem, Pawle, mógłbyś się zdrzemnąć. Lekarz zalecił jak najwięcej snu. Zbyt długo rozmawialiśmy, to cię musiało zmęczyć. Paweł obrzucił badawczym spojrzeniem mizerne rysy i zeszczuploną sylwetkę: - Ty sam potrzebujesz wypoczynku - wyciągnął rękę. Dłoń Krzysztofa była gładka i tak niewątpliwie kobieca, że jeszcze raz się zdumiał, jak mógł tak długo nie orientować się w tej tajemnicy. - Do widzenia, Krzysztofie. Przytrzymał rękę i puścił ją dopiero wówczas, gdy na jego twarzy spostrzegł niepokój. - Do widzenia - cicho odpowiedział Krzysztof i wyszedł swoim szybkim elastycznym krokiem, krokiem, w którym każdy uważniejszy obserwator od dawna poznałby krok kobiecy. Paweł przymknął powieki i postarał się wyobrazić sobie Krzysztofa w długiej sukni. Ponieważ jednak fantazja mu nie dopisała, odezwał się do pielęgniarki: - Mój stryjeczny brat często mnie odwiedza? - Odwiedza? - zdziwiła się. - No tak, pytam, czy podczas mojej choroby często tu bywał? - Ależ, proszę pana, pan Dalcz był tu przez cały czas, od samego początku. - Jak to przez cały czas? - No tak. Trzeba go było wprost siłą wyprawiać na te kilka godzin snu. Przez pierwsze cztery doby nie odstąpił od pańskiego łóżka na jeden krok. Sama mówiłam, że po co ja w takim razie jestem potrzebna? Ledwie wyskoczył do jadalni przekąsić, już był z powrotem. Nawet doktorowi skarżyłam się, a doktor powiada: powinna pani się cieszyć, bo będziemy po wyleczeniu jednego pacjenta mieli drugiego. A pański kuzyn nawet nie uśmiechnął się. I tak nikomu nie dowierzał. Wszystko sam koło pana robił. - Jak to wszystko? - Ano pomagał przy opatrunkach, bieliznę panu zmieniał, nawet przy potrzebach pomagał. Aż dziwiłam się, że młody człowiek i chce mu się, bo to zwykle panowie takimi rzeczami się brzydzą. Niczym rodzona matka! Już to mówiliśmy, że rzadko się zdarza, żeby krewniaki i w takiej przyjaźni byli. - Tak... A więcej nikogo z mojej rodziny nie było? - Jakże, proszę pana. Byli. Siostry pańskie przychodziły i brat specjalnie przyjechał, jeszcze wtedy, kiedy nie wiadomo było, czy pan z tego wyjdzie. Bo z początku to niby żadnej nadziei nie było. Mogę teraz mówić, bo już pan na pewno wyzdrowieje, ale z początku to tylko pański kuzyn w to wierzył. Toteż gdy zeszli się, szanownego pana znaczy się rodzina, to nikogo ani krokiem do sypialni nie wpuścił. To tam nie moja sprawa, ale słyszałam, bo bardzo głośno rozmawiali. To taki wysoki, łysy pan, pewno szwagier pana, a i brat domagali się, żeby im klucze wydać, bo pan pewno nie wyżyje, a jak nie daj Boże umrze, to oni tu mają prawo. A pański kuzyn to nawet gabinet im przed nosem zamknął i powiedział, że on doskonale wie, o co im chodzi, i że póki pan żyje, to za wcześnie na kruków... Ja bardzo przepraszam, proszę pana, ale ja tylko powtarzam. - I cóż dalej? - To się bardzo gniewali, a pański znaczy się kuzyn powiedział, że mogą skargę do policji wnieść, a teraz żeby wynosili się, bo wie dobrze, że oni, niby znaczy szanowna rodzina pana, tylko czyhają na śmierć i że pan zakazał im tu wchodzić. - A gdzie są te klucze? - zaniepokoił się Paweł. - O, niech pan będzie spokojny. Pan Dalcz ich z ręki nie wypuszcza. Nawet jak szedł do łazienki, to zawsze ze sobą zabierał. Raz, kiedy pojechał do domu przebrać się, a zauważył, że w tamtym ubraniu je zostawił, to natychmiast wrócił po nie. Pamiętam dobrze, bo akurat nikogo ze służby nie było i sama schodziłam sprowadzić taksówkę. - A teraz nie wie pani, czy mój kuzyn prędko wróci? Pielęgniarka rzuciła okiem na zegarek i oświadczyła: - A za jakieś dwie godziny. Zawsze tak. Do fabryki jedzie na dwie, najdłużej trzy godziny i czasami w tym czasie to dzwoni pięć, sześć razy z zapytaniem, jak się pan miewa. Na pewno niedługo wróci. I Paweł spodziewał się tego. Stało się jednak inaczej. Tego dnia Krzysztof nie pokazał się w ogóle. Nazajutrz telefonował wprawdzie kilkakrotnie, wypytując pielęgniarkę o zdrowie chorego, lecz też nie przyszedł. O ile początkowo irytowało to Pawła, zmuszało go do wypytywania pielęgniarki, która godzina itp., o tyle później był nawet zadowolony z nieobecności Krzysztofa. Czuł się wprawdzie o tyle jeszcze osłabiony, że kilka ruchów wyczerpywało zupełnie jego siły fizyczne, jednakże mózg powrócił do sprawnej, świadomej pracy. Na uplastycznienie sobie sytuacji nie potrzebował tracić zbyt wiele domysłów. Odkąd wiedział, że Krzysztof jest kobietą, cały szereg rzeczy dawniej dziwacznych i tajemniczych konstruowało się w logiczny związek. Teraz stawało się jasnym, czym należało tłumaczyć odosobniony, niemal wrogi stosunek Krzysztofa do całego otoczenia, demonstracyjny flirt z Marychną, zastępstwo w służbie wojskowej i wszystkie anomalie w sposobie bycia. Sam fakt ukrycia płci Krzysztofa i wychowania go od dziecka jako chłopca nie pozostawiał też żadnych znaków zapytania. Majątek nieboszczyka Wyzbora, zapisany pierworodne mu synowi państwa Karolostwa, był aż nadto wyraźnym powodem. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie tylko pan Karol, lecz i niektóre osoby z bliskiego otoczenia, jak na przykład Blumkiewicz, musiały wiedzieć o tym, i jeżeli wypadło dziwić się czemu, to jedynie ich wstrzemięźliwości w zachowaniu tajemnicy. Co więcej, Paweł zrozumiał teraz także i powody własnej swej życzliwości dla Krzysztofa, czegoś, co go doń pociągało, czegoś, co go niemal rozbrajało, a w każdym razie uniemożliwiało trzeźwy i bezkompromisowy doń stosunek, taki jak do wszystkich innych. Uśmiechał się teraz do siebie na samą myśl, że dzięki tej maskaradzie posądzał siebie aż o popędy homoseksualne. Niewątpliwie ta dziewczyna, przebrana za mężczyznę, miała w sobie coś fascynującego. Jakby miękkość przemocą umodelowaną w kanciaste formy, jakby skarykaturowany wdzięk, jakby subtelność, której nadano ostry niemiły ton. A jednak pozostała ta specyficznie kobieca harmonia ruchów, nad której zamaskowaniem wiele musiano zużyć pracy, pozostały oczy ze swoim wyrazem i wspaniałe rzęsy, i linie twarzy, i świeże usta, do których nie dał się przykleić wyraz męskiej stanowczości... Jedno było pewne: spośród kobiet, z którymi się stykał, ta największe na nim robiła wrażenie. Przez pewien czas leżąc z zamkniętymi oczyma, Paweł usiłował przekonać samego siebie, że nie zwróciłby wcale na nią uwagi, gdyby nie intrygujący szczegół męskiego przebrania. Ponieważ jednak w naturze Pawła nie było ani źdźbła talentu autosugestii, szybko pozbył się tej pożądanej myśli. Oczywiście w zwróceniu uwagi pewną rolę grać musiała niezwykłość sytuacji. Jednak w żadnej nie przeszedłby obok takiej dziewczyny obojętnie. Najciekawsze było to, że interesowała go nie tylko fizycznie. Dotychczas jego poglądy na psychologię kobiety dałyby się wyrazić w kilku zdaniach: psychologia aparatu rozrodczego, krąg zainteresowań nie przekraczający sfery płciowej. Wszystko, co pozostaje poza funkcją rozmnażania się i macierzyństwa, co nie jest w oczywisty, namacalny sposób z tym związane, jest dla każdej kobiety najdoskonalej obojętne. Tu, lub około tego, powstają i rozwijają się jej namiętności, poglądy, wierzenia. Paweł uważał sferę płci za niższą warstwę życia i jeżeli nie pogardzał nią, to w każdym razie lekceważył tych, dla których stanowiła ona rzecz ważną. Znał kiedyś pewnego Serba, który tak był przywiązany do swego psa. że gdy go przejechał samochód, omal nie rzucił się pod następny, a w rezultacie popadł w rozstrój nerwowy. W przywiązaniu, a tym bardziej w miłości do kobiety, w miłości, która zdolna byłaby w jakiś dostrzegalny sposób wpłynąć na tryb życia mężczyzny, widział ten sam nonsens. Dawniej, gdy po raz pierwszy zauważył coś, co trzeba było nazwać rodzajem słabości do Krzysztofa, irytował się trochę na siebie. Później, gdy tę słabość skonstatował w sobie ponad wszelką wątpliwość, irytował się jeszcze bardziej. Teraz jednak, gdy odkrył źródło tej słabości, niezadowolenie z siebie minęło natychmiast. Na jego miejsce przyszła pewność, że rzecz została wyjaśniona, a tym samym unieszkodliwiona. Nie żałował już tego, że pominął okazję, jaką wsuwała mu w ręce informacja Feliksiaka, a nie żałował dlatego, że pozbycie się Krzysztofa nie przedstawiało obecnie żadnego korzystnego interesu. Dzięki szczęśliwemu zbiegowi okoliczności przekonał się, że w tym, kogo uważał dotychczas za swego zawziętego wroga, znalazł istotę zdolną wręcz do ofiar na jego dobro, istotę, którą będzie mógł kierować w sposób, jaki dlań stanowić będzie największą wygodę. Po tym, co usłyszał od pielęgniarki, mógł mieć pewność, że uczucia Krzysztofa dadzą się nazwać miłością. W inny sposób nie można było sobie wytłumaczyć postępowania tej dziewczyny. Niewątpliwie wiele jej zawdzięczał. Możliwe, że nawet życie. To jednak nie zobowiązywało go do niczego. Postępowała tak, jak nakazywał jej własny instynkt, własne upodobania, własna wola. Paweł nigdy dla nikogo nie miał uczucia wdzięczności. Może dlatego, że wszystko zawdzięczał sobie. I w tym wypadku fakt, że od zakochanej w nim dziewczyny doznał czegoś, za co według konwencjonalnych ludzkich pojęć musiałby zrewanżować się w taki czy w inny sposób, nie przemawiał doń wcale. Jednakże przedłużająca się nieobecność Krzysztofa zaczynała go niecierpliwić ze względów zupełnie zrozumiałych. Pielęgniarka wprawdzie była bardzo gadatliwa i nawet czytywała mu głośno dzienniki, nie mogła jednak dostarczyć obchodzących go wiadomości. Krzysztof pozostawał jako jedyny mniej więcej wystarczający łącznik ze światem. Dlatego wreszcie Paweł kazał pielęgniarce zatelefonować doń i zażądać, by przyjechał. Dosłownie w kwadrans po telefonie Krzysztof zjawił się. - Niech pani nas zostawi samych - zwrócił się Paweł do pielęgniarki. Oczy Pawła przyzwyczaiły się już do światła, toteż okna sypialni były szeroko otwarte i w pokoju było jasno od słońca. Dwa dni wypoczynku musiały wywrzeć swój wpływ na wygląd Krzysztofa. Cerę miał bardzo świeżą. Spod oczu znikły niebieskie cienie. Stanął przed łóżkiem i przyglądał się Pawłowi wzrokiem, którego treści ślepy tylko nie mógłby odczytać. - Dzień dobry - Paweł wyciągnął rękę, a gdy Krzysztof podał swoją, pociągnął ją ku sobie - tak długo cię nie było... Zostawiasz mnie samego i pozwalasz tęsknić... Krew uderzyła do twarzy Krzysztofa. Rzęsy załopotały gwałtownie i odwrócił głowę. Zrobił ruch, jakby chciał odejść, lecz Paweł nie puszczał ręki. - Usiądź, Krzysztofie... Właściwie mam z tym duży kłopot. Nie wiem, jak mam cię nazywać. Muszę chyba skobiecić twoje imię... Krystyna, prawda? - Nie. Nazywaj mnie tak, jak dawniej... - To byłoby prawie perwersyjne. Zaśmiał się, lecz nie zdołał wywołać uśmiechu na twarzy Krzysztofa. W ogóle odkąd go poznał na pogrzebie ojca, nie widział nigdy, by się uśmiechał, jeżeli nie brać pod uwagę uśmiechu ironicznego. Przypomniał sobie, że i Marychna to zauważyła, bo kiedyś, jeszcze przed wyjazdem do Szwajcarii, dziwiła się temu. - Usiądź. Muszę teraz innymi oczyma przyjrzeć się tobie. Jesteś moją nowo narodzoną kuzynką. Wyobrażam sobie, jak ślicznie wyglądałabyś we właściwszym dla ciebie stroju. Czy nigdy nie nosiłaś sukni? - Nigdy. Powiedziała to tak smutnie, że aż się zdziwił: - Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobisz? Przecie przynajmniej za granicą mogłabyś być sobą. - Nie wiem, nie potrafiłbym już chyba. Nawet mówić o sobie jako o kobiecie nie umiem... - I źle ci z tym? - Dajmy temu spokój.. Chciałeś, bym przyjechał. Czy masz jakieś dyspozycje? Paweł przecząco poruszył głową i skonstatował: - Widzisz, już mogę nawet potrząsać swoją mózgownicą, i nie odczuwam bólu. - Tak. I wyglądasz znacznie lepiej. Lekarz mówił, że organizm tego typu, co twój, bardzo szybko powraca do równowagi. - Mam żelazne zdrowie i fizycznie szybko wyzdrowieję, ale trzeba mi też coś dla ducha. Zaśmiał się i dodał: - A ty mi dla ducha pozostawiłaś tylko pielęgniarkę. Jesteś miłosierna tylko dla mego ciała. - Paweł... Przecie wiem, że mnie nie potrzebujesz... - Mylisz się. Nie posiadasz widocznie zmysłu obserwacyjnego, jeżeli mogłaś nie zauważyć tego, że od pierwszej chwili naszego spotkania robiłem wszystko, by się do ciebie zbliżyć. To ty na każdym kroku dawałaś mi odczuć, że jestem ci niepotrzebny, ba, nawet niemiły. Krzysztof odwrócił głowę i wyszeptał: - Chyba to rozumiesz... - Nie - stanowczo zaprzeczył Paweł - nie rozumiem i zrozumieć nie potrafię. Jeżeli czegoś pragnę, idę ku temu, nie zaś w przeciwnym kierunku. - Ale są rzeczy nieosiągalne! - A dają się osiągnąć tylko wówczas, gdy ktoś dostanie parę uderzeń żelaznym łomem po czaszce. Nie, moja droga nie rozumiem tej filozofii. Dla wielu ludzi utrudnianie sobie życia stanowi jakiś ulubiony sport. - Nie ciekaw jesteś tego, co się dzieje w fabryce? - spróbował Krzysztof zmienić temat rozmowy. Widocznie i Paweł nie przywiązywał wagi do natychmiastowego postawienia kropki nad i, łączącym ich dwoje, gdy sam zaczął wypytywać o remont hartowni, o dział traktorów, o zamówienia na frezarki, o ceny stali, o koniunkturę rynkową, o cały szereg spraw drobniejszych. Dowiedział siei że od czasu jego choroby zastępstwo objął Krzysztof, że szło mu dość ciężko, gdyż z wieloma kwestiami nie był obeznany lecz odkładając jedne, a zasięgając rady osób kompetentnych w innych, jakoś dawał sobie radę. W fabryce wszystko szło normalnym biegiem, z wyjątkiem wstrzymania dostawy szlifierek, za które nie wpłacono kolejnej raty w związku z zachwianiem się Banku Bałtyckiego. Nie zmieniając tonu, Krzysztof zakomunikował, że w stanie zdrowia jego ojca nastąpiło znaczne pogorszenie i że katastrofy należy się spodziewać lada dzień. Przez pewien czas ukrywano przed panem Karolem wypadek Pawła, w końcu jednak wiadomość o tym dotarła doń i była powodem niebezpiecznego wstrząsu nerwowego, który odbił się na osłabionym sercu. - Ojciec bardzo cię lubi i ceni - zakończył Krzysztof. - Miejmy nadzieję, że zdrowie jego poprawi się - ze współczuciem powiedział Paweł i przyszło mu na myśl, że w razie śmierci stryja Karola objąłby prezesurę, no i oczywiście rządziłby firmą bez niczyjej kontroli. Przede wszystkim wypędziłby Blumkiewicza na cztery wiatry. Oczywiście po uprzednim zbadaniu, czy nie dorobił się na swoim totumfactwie zbyt wysokich pieniędzy. Dowiedzieć się o tym mógł łatwo, choćby w ten sposób, że zaproponuje mu nabycie pakietu udziałów. Blumkiewicz zbytnio przywiązany był do domu Dalczów, zbytnio obeznany z interesami firmy, by nie dał się złapać na tę wędkę. Zresztą jako posłuszne narzędzie w rękach człowieka doświadczonego mógł być nawet pożyteczny. Korzystając z informacji pielęgniarki, skierował rozmowę na swoją rodzinę. Spodziewał się, że Krzysztof zechce mu w najczarniejszych kolorach przedstawić ów zlot kruków i sępów. Tymczasem ten powiedział lakonicznie: - Owszem. Byli tu. Chcieli mi nawet dopomóc w załatwianiu twoich spraw. Ja jednak mało ich znam i nie mam do nich dlatego zbyt wiele zaufania. Zresztą mogłem się obejść bez nich. Skorzystałem tylko z ofiarowanej pomocy przy pielęgnowaniu ciebie Nity Jachimowskiej. - Tak? - zdziwił się Paweł. - Zrobiła na mnie miłe wrażenie. No i miałem powody przypuszczać, że ta panna cieszy się twymi specjalnymi względami... Mówiąc to, patrzyła na Pawła swymi szeroko rozwartymi czarnymi oczyma, w których był wyraz niepokoju, obawy i niemal prośby o zaprzeczenie. Paweł zaśmiał się: - Zbyt wiele przypisujesz mi, moja droga, powodzenia w rodzinie. - Nita jest bardzo ładną dziewczyną. - Owszem. Mówiła mi kiedyś, że nie jestem jej typem, że natomiast podobają się jej tacy smukli, czarni chłopcy, jak ty. Jak widzisz, z nas dwojga raczej ja mógłbym mieć jakieś niepokoje. Sięgnął po jej rękę i ukrył ją w swojej: - Byłaś bardzo dobra dla mnie. Wiem wszystko. Czasami gadatliwość bywa zaletą. Mówię o pielęgniarce. Opowiedziała mi, jak wiele swego trudu i czasu marnowałaś dla mnie... - O, nie... - Tak. Nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem, dlaczego to robiłaś. I teraz wcale nie żałuję napadu i dziury w głowie. Warto było tę cenę zapłacić za możność przekonania się o tym, że ma na świecie kogoś tak mi bliskiego jak ty. Krzysztof zbladł i usta mu drżały, gdy powiedział: - Nie mów tak, Pawle... Nie trzeba tego dotykać słowami. Nie chcę o tym myśleć, pozwól, by ten obłoczek naiwnego złudzenia jak najdłużej zasłaniał przed mymi oczyma nieszczęście, które przecie jest moim przeznaczaniem. Paweł zmarszczył brwi: - Dlaczego złudzenia? Dlaczego nieszczęście! - Och, Pawle, a czymże jest moje życie?... Powiedz, czy był w nim jeden jasny promień, czy było jedno słowo tak bodaj ciepłe, jak te, którymi mi teraz dajesz jałmużnę?... Nie pytaj, Pawle. Nie pytaj, bo gdybym powiedział ci, co to jest miłość, taka jak moja, beznadziejna, rozpaczliwa miłość, tobyś się przeraził! Rozumiesz? Przeraziłbyś się jej chciwości, jej szaleństwa, jej bezgraniczności. Ona jest jak przepaść bez dna, w której cały świat i wszystkie jego sprawy są zaledwie drobną okruszyną, są niczym!... Och, Pawle, po co mi pozwalasz o tym mówić, po co mi pozwalasz!... Miejże tyle nade mną litości i każ mi milczeć! Zaśmiej się swoim zimnym śmiechem, odpędź mnie od siebie, póki jeszcze czas, bo będę się wlec za tobą jak kula u nogi, będę się czołgać jak wiecznie głodne zwierzę, którego ty, choćbyś chciał nakarmić, nie potrafisz, bo ja chcę ciebie całego, bo bez ciebie żyć nie umiem, bo żadnej najdrobniejszej cząstki twojej myśli, twego spojrzenia, twego ciała wyrzec się nie umiem, gdyż wówczas skończy się istnienie, a moje istnienie to największy skarb, bo to myśl o tobie, bo to rozpamiętywanie ciebie, bo to rozpacz, którą można upijać się aż do utraty przytomności... Niski głęboki głos stawał się coraz cichszy, a przecież zdawało się, że brzmi coraz głośniej. Z twarzy uciekła ostatnia kropla krwi, wargi blade, jakby zmartwiałe, ledwo się poruszały i tylko oczy rozżarzały się niepojętą, wywołującą dreszcz ekstazą. Paweł nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia. Opuścił powieki, lecz i przez nie czuł wzrok, który go przenikał, napełniał wzburzeniem, jakimś niezrozumiałym niepokojem, jakimś obcym i wrogim jego mózgowi uczuciem, wywołującym bunt, potrzebę natychmiastowej reakcji. Lecz nie mógł wymówić ani słowa. Pokój pełny był jeszcze szalonych słów tej dziewczyny, obezwładniających, narkotycznych, zawierających w sobie potęgę, w którą nie wierzył, która po prostu istnieć nie mogła, a której przecież ulegał. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczyma i walczył z myślą, że oto przestaje być sobą, że postawiono przed nim zagadnienie, którego rozwiązać nie potrafi, że dogmat jego życia zachwiał się w podstawie i że znaleźć nie umie żadnego argumentu, żadnego odruchu wyobraźni, który by mógł równowagę przywrócić. Wprost drżał z obawy, że znowu zabrzmi głos tej dziewczyny, głos, którego dźwięku pragnął teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek... Ona jednak umilkła. Słyszał, że wstała i odeszła w drugi kąt pokoju. Szła krokiem wolnym, jakby śmiertelnie zmęczona. Przez otwarte okna, stuszowane matowo, dobiegały odgłosy ruchu ulicznego. Milczeli oboje, lecz po długim czasie milczenie zaczynało być dla Pawła nieznośne. Nie umiał znaleźć wyrazów, którymi mógłby zacząć, wyrazów, które by miały ciężar gatunkowy chociaż w przybliżeniu odpowiedni. - Przyjdź tu do mnie - odezwał się wreszcie. - Pawle! - odpowiedział cichy głos. Paweł kaszlnął i poruszył się w łóżku. - Widzisz, moja mała, kochana Krysieńko, ja nie umiem... Zbyt twardy jestem, zaskorupiały, opancerzony, ale rozumiem cię, odczuwam, wiem, że... - Nie, nie mów, Pawle - przerwała - tak cicho jest i dobrze. - Chodź do mnie. Zbliżyła się lekkim, prawie niedosłyszalnym krokiem, nie widział jej, gdyż miał zamknięte oczy, lecz wiedział, że pochyliła się nad nim, owionął go ciepły subtelny zapach i nagle na spieczonych wargach odczuł jej usta, drżące, łagodne i chłodne. Wyciągnął rękę i przesunął palcami po jej twarzy. Wzięła jego dłoń w obie ręce i przywarła do niej ustami. - Jakże ja głupio postępuję - odezwała się z rozczuleniem - ty jesteś jeszcze tak bardzo osłabiony, a ja nie panuję nad sobą i zaprzątam ci myśli moimi sprawami... Daruj mi, Pawle... Otworzył oczy i zobaczył tuż nad sobą jej twarz uśmiechniętą, nie uśmiechniętą, lecz jakby rozjaśnioną, i nagle bez żadnego przecie powodu, bez żadnej rozsądnej przyczyny poczuł w sobie radość. W sąsiednim pokoju rozległy się człapiące kroki pielęgniarki. Przyszła i oznajmiła, że przyjechał lekarz. Opatrunek zajął około godziny czasu. Rana nad skronią była już na zupełnym wygojeniu. Ręka natomiast wymagała jeszcze dłuższej kuracji. Doktor był zupełnie zadowolony ze stanu pacjenta. Wypytawszy i opukawszy go szczegółowo, orzekł, że przy uintensywnieniu odżywiania, w krótkim czasie Paweł będzie mógł wstawać z łóżka na kilka godzin dziennie. Zburczał też pielęgniarkę, że niepotrzebnie próżnuje: - Pani już tu sama niewiele ma do roboty, a jeszcze akaparujecie sobie pana Krzysztofa, który biedak schudł na szczapę. Powinien pan się wyspać dobrze i jeść za trzech. Od tego dnia zaczęła się rekonwalescencja Pawła. Początkowo, ulegając prośbom Krzysztofa (ilekroć byli razem, nazywał ją już kobiecym imieniem), nie zajmował się niczym, ograniczając się tylko do czytania czasopism. Jednakże już po czterech dniach kazał wezwać do siebie Holdera, a nazajutrz inżyniera Kamińskiego. Od rana siadał w fotelu przy oknie, dokąd kazał przenieść aparat telefoniczny, i tak pomału powracał do dawnych zajęć. Najwięcej sprawiało mu kłopotu to, że nikomu nie mógł powierzyć opracowania sprawy kauczuku, a większość materiałów znajdowała się w biurku fabrycznym; nie chciał prosić Krzysztofa, by mu je przyniósł, gdyż nikogo nie mógł wtajemniczać w przygotowywaną akcję. Tymczasem odbył konferencję z inżynierem Ottmanem. Z zadowoleniem dowiedział się, że budowa fabryki postępuje szybko i że nic nie wpłynęło na wstrzymanie robót. Polecił Ott manowi zrobić wszystko, by jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyć tę sprawę. Liczył na to, że przy końcu miesiąca da się rozpocząć pierwszą próbę kauczuku, a że w przeciągu dwóch fabryka będzie w pełnym biegu. Powrócił też do prac związanych z projektowaną centralą eksportową, w związku z czym odwiedziło go kilka osobistości ze świata gospodarczego. Rzecz była na najlepszej drodze. Gdyby zdecydował się uruchomić centralę kapitałami obcymi oraz kredytem rządowym, udzielonym Związkowi Przemysłu Metalowego, właściwie mógł już przystępować do organizacji. Wolał jednak zaryzykować pogorszenie koniunktury i przeczekać, aż sam zdobędzie wystarczające kapitały. Kiedyś dlatego właśnie zainteresował się kauczukiem, przypuszczając, że ten da mu dużą płynną gotówkę, teraz jednak podczas długich samotnych godzin, spędzonych w fotelu, pomału zaczynała rysować się w jego wyobraźni całkiem nowa koncepcja sfinansowania centrali wywozu. Myśl zrodziła się po przeczytaniu jednego z dzienników niemieckich, gdzie znalazł nie pozbawione złośliwości uwagi o kurczeniu się zapasu złota i walut w Banku Polskim, w związku z czym należało spodziewać się spadku złotego. Horoskopy te nie były pozbawione słuszności, miały logiczne oparcie w kurczeniu się polskiego bilansu płatniczego. Dopływ walut obcych, a w szczególności dolarów i funtów, malał stale. Z drugiej strony Paweł wiedział, że i w rządzie z tego powodu panuje zrozumiałe zdenerwowanie i gorączkowe próby znalezienia dróg ratunku. Dróg takich w obecnej sytuacji nie było wiele. Najprostszą byłoby uzyskanie większej pożyczki zagranicznej, lecz nikt nie mógł się łudzić, by Polska miała na nią bodaj minimalne szanse ze względu na konfigurację międzynarodowych stosunków politycznych. Pozostawał jedyny realny sposób wyjścia - osiągnięcie z wywozu takiego dopływu walut, jaki zapewniłby utrzymanie kursu złotego i uniknięcie inflacji. Tu trzeba było dwóch rzeczy: zdobycia rynków przez dumpingowe obniżenie cen swoich towarów i koncentracji wpływających walut w rękach państwa. Jeżeli chodziło o dotychczasowe metody Skarbu w utrudnianiu cyrkulacji walut obcych na terenie kraju, Paweł uważał je za bezsensowne i bez trudu mógł dowieść ich zupełnej nieskuteczności. Zakazy, kary i cały ten system policyjny mógł ograniczyć jedynie drobne, nic nieznaczące transakcje, lecz nawet nie stać go było na przeciwdziałanie pędowi lokowania oszczędności w dolarach czy frankach szwajcarskich. Tu zatem mógł liczyć na zrozumienie swojej koncepcji wśród czynników decydujących w rządzie. Jeżeli chodziło o drugą stronę kwestii, to należało liczyć się z tym, że przemysł polski nie był w stanie obniżyć cen swojej produkcji w żadnym znacznym stopniu. W grę mogło wchodzić najwyżej pięć do siedmiu procent obniżki. Przynajmniej tak się miała rzecz z trzema głównymi artykułami: z węglem, żelazem i cynkiem. Nafta i produkty rolne mogłyby zejść do dziesięciu procent. Ta jednak obniżka nie stwarzałaby cen dostatecznie niskich, by towary polskie na rynkach obcych mogły zwycięsko konkurować z eksportem innych krajów. Zatem należało uzyskać od rządu premię wywozową, a premia taka w żadnym razie nie mogła być jawna. Wywołałoby to szereg zatargów międzynarodowych i represyj, w których wyniku polski Skarb musiałby premię cofnąć. Należało zatem w taki sposób ją ukryć, by istnienia jej trudno było się domyśleć, a tym bardziej udowodnić. I tu właśnie Centrala Eksportowa miała do odegrania swoją wielką rolę. Paweł, znając stosunki rządowe, konserwatyzm osób decydujących i obawę przed eksperymentami, przewidywał także opór przemysłowców, którzy niewątpliwie dopatrzą się w projekcie nowej formy gospodarki etatystycznej. Pomimo to powzięta myśl parła go do działania i nie dawała spokoju. Gdyby nie to, że poruszanie się w obrębie jednego pokoju sprawiało mu wiele zmęczenia, sam uwierzyłby, że ma już dość sił do porzucenia fotelu i zabrania się do dawnej wytężonej pracy. Po upływie tygodnia był już w biegu spraw fabrycznych i posługując się telefonem, przejął faktycznie kierownictwo przedsiębiorstwa. Jedynym ustępstwem, jakie zrobił, ulegając prośbom Krzysztofa, było bezczynne spędzanie wieczoru. Nad spełnieniem tej obietnicy czuwał sam Krzysztof, który codziennie wprost z fabryki przyjeżdżał do niego. Jedli razem obiad i rozmawiali przeważnie o sprawach fabrycznych. Krzysztof kilkakrotnie zauważył różne notatki i papiery, które nie miały nic wspólnego z Zakładami Dalczów, lecz po pierwszej wymijającej odpowiedzi Pawła nie pytał już więcej o nie. Paweł zaś nie mówił o swoich projektach nie dlatego, by nie miał do Krzysztofa zaufania, lecz po prostu z tej racji, że nigdy z nikim swymi planami się nie dzielił. Ułożyło się między nimi tak, że oboje starali się też unikać spraw czysto osobistych. Paweł czuł nieszczerą atmosferę tego stanu rzeczy i nie było mu z tym zbyt wygodnie, gdyż nie lubił sytuacyj, w których pozostawał dłużnikiem. Bądź co bądź winien był tej dziewczynie wiele i nie dokuczałoby mu to wcale, gdyby nie fakt, że i ona uświadamiać sobie musiała ów dług zawieszony w powietrzu. Po wyznaniu, które sprowokował, czuł się obowiązany do swego rodzaju zadośćuczynienia, do pewnego, takiego czy innego, rewanżu, a w każdym razie do wyjaśnień. Wprawdzie dziewczyna bynajmniej nie nagliła go do nich. Przeciwnie, w jej sposobie bycia zdawała się panować równomierna pogoda, a w dźwięku jej głosu brzmiało coś, co miało ton bezinteresownego koleżeństwa. Gdyby Paweł mniej szybko powracał do zdrowia, prawdopodobnie znalazłby czas na przemyślenie sposobów pozbycia się tego moralnego serwitutu. Ponieważ jednak bez reszty pochłaniały go plany Centrali Eksportowej i wielkiego przedsięwzięcia kauczukowego, uwalniał siebie od obowiązku zaprzątania mózgu kwestiami, nie posiadającymi przecie żadnych terminów ani żadnych konkretnych kształtów. Pomimo to odczuwał pewnego typu skrępowanie, które występowało zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy oczekiwał jej przyjazdu. Z początku myślał, że uczucie to z biegiem czasu wytworzy w nim niechęć do Krzysztofa, dokuczliwe zniecierpliwienie i drażniącą nudę, jaką rodzi w beznadziejnie niewypłacalnym dłużniku ustawiczne zjawianie się wierzyciela. Jednakże wystarczało kilkominutowe spóźnienie Krzysztofa, by całą rzecz w innym ukazać świetle. Była to niewątpliwa niecierpliwość, niepozbawiona odrobiny niepokoju. I przeciwnie: obecność Krzysztofa, jego ciepły, na pozór obojętny głos, pełne harmonii ruchy, subtelne rysy i zapach jego wody kolońskiej napełniały pokój łagodnym powietrzem, w którym się znacznie lepiej oddychało, w którym uśmiech zjawiał się nie pod przymusem mózgu dla jakiejś dyplomatycznej racji, lecz całkiem bez sensu, bez powodu i bez celu. Po prostu dobrze mu było z tą dziewczyną. Znikło wprawdzie dawniejsze zaciekawienie, dawniejsza nieuzasadniona zawziętość, z jaką starał się zbliżyć do Krzysztofa, lecz pozostała sympatia, która może nabrała jeszcze wyraźniejszego dźwięku w owe wieczory, kiedy w pokoju panował zupełny mrok, a przez otwarte okno światło latarń ulicznych rzucało na sufit ruchomą koronkę liści kasztanów. W jeden z takich wieczorów przyszła Nita. Najpierw telefonowała, a w pół godziny potem zjawiła się roześmiana, głośna, żywiołowa: - Oto obrazek - zawołała - moi dwaj czcigodni i poważni wujowie siedzą tu po ciemku niczym romantyczna zakochana parka! Nigdy nie wyobrażałam sobie, by stateczni ludzie interesu nadawali się do marzeń o zmroku. Jakże się miewasz, wujaszku? Paweł uścisnął jej rękę i pociągnął ku sobie: - Zazdrościsz nam tych marzeń o zmroku? Zapal wobec tego światło. - A może wuj Krzysztof nie chce? - zapytała z wyraźną kokieterią w głosie. - Ależ proszę cię, Nito - uśmiechnął się Krzysztof i znacząco spojrzał na Pawła. Pokój zalało światło i Paweł, mrużąc oczy, powiedział: - Widzisz, gdybyśmy wyglądali tak ładnie, jak ty, nie ukrywalibyśmy się w cieniu. Nita roześmiała się swobodnie, zdjęła beret, żakiet i szal, przysunęła sobie do okna krzesło i rzuciła swobodnie: - No, ty nie wyglądasz jeszcze zachęcająco, ale wuj Krzysztof zyskuje w pełnym świetle. Paweł pokiwał głową: - Powiadam ci, Krzysiu, że ta mała gotowa jest w tobie zakochać się. - A może! - wyzywająco podniosła nosek Nita. - Pozostaje mi żałować - z udawaną powagą powiedział Paweł - że nie mogę dyskretnie ulotnić się i zostawić was samych. Darujcie moje niedołęstwo. Ma to jednak i dobre strony. Mogę odegrać rolę starego dziadunia w charakterze przyzwoitki. No, nie róbże takiego oka, moje dziecko. Powiadam ci, że wuj Krzysztof jest bardzo niedoświadczony w tych rzeczach i zbyt agresywny atak gotów go przerazić. - Wątpię, czy jest taki strachliwy. Straciłby wszystko w moich oczach. Na progu zjawił się służący z zapytaniem, czy może podawać kolację panom i czy jaśnie panienka też na niej zostanie. Nita oświadczyła, że nie ma zamiaru wracać teraz do domu i jeżeli wujowie pozwolą, będzie zastępowała panią domu. Podczas kolacji dość bezceremonialnie kokietowała Krzysztofa, co bardzo bawiło Pawła. Przyszło mu na myśl, że Nita nie wyczuwa kobiecości Krzysztofa tylko dlatego, że sama jest jeszcze bardzo młoda, a co za tym idzie, nie może mieć dostatecznie wykształconego instynktu płciowego. Miał przecie sprawdzian na sobie. Dochodziło do tego, że sam kiedyś posądzał siebie o podświadomy homoseksualizm, gdyż niewątpliwie czuł fizyczny pociąg do Krzysztofa, chociaż ani przez moment wówczas nie podejrzewał, że może to być kobieta. Widocznie muszą istnieć jakieś emanacje psychofizyczne, które dają znać instynktom samca o obecności samicy i odwrotnie, bez udziału ich świadomości. Czytał kiedyś, że sępy odnajdują żer przy pomocy wzroku. Węch tak dalece nie odgrywa tu roli, że ptaki te mogły chodzić po padlinie przykrytej płótnem i nie zdradzały nawet przeczucia bliskości jadła. Natomiast obecność samicy rozpoznawały nawet wówczas, gdy nakładano im kaptur na głowę. Coś podobnego istnieje na pewno i u ludzi. Stwierdził to na sobie. Kwestia ta tak go zaciekawiła, że po kilku dniach, kiedy utartym zwyczajem siedzieli z Krzysztofem przy oknie, postanowił go wypytać. Niewątpliwie Krzysztof miał możność porobienia wielu obserwacyj. Stykając się z kolegami na politechnice, podczas praktyki za granicą, a i tu w fabryce, musiał spostrzec jakieś specyficzne cechy w ustosunkowaniu się mężczyzn. Krzysztof jednak zaprzeczył. - Trzymałem się zawsze jak najdalej od wszystkich. Od dziecka wychowywano mnie w warunkach nienormalnych. Byłem zawsze sam. Do szkoły nie chodziłem. Egzaminy zdawałem jako ekstern. Później na politechnice wprawdzie nieraz zbliżali się do mnie koledzy, lecz były to zbliżenia natury wyłącznie koleżeńskiej. Przynajmniej tak je wówczas przyjmowałem, a ze zrozumiałych względów uciekałem nawet od rozmów. Tłumaczono to sobie prawdopodobnie moją dzikością czy też obyczajami mego kraju. Zresztą starałem się dostroić jak najbardziej do tonu tych środowisk męskich. Używałem ordynarnych przekleństw i nieprzyzwoitych słów z zupełną swobodą. Nie potrzebuję ci dodawać, że tak samo nie cierpiałem kobiet... - Ale u nich miałeś powodzenie? - Nie. Możesz to łatwo zrozumieć. Przecie byłem skazany na spędzenie życia w sposób zupełnie bezpłciowy. Zostawiono mnie poza nawiasem życia... Paweł przypomniał sobie szare arkusiki jedwabistego papieru. Miał wielką ochotę zapytać Krzysztofa, do kogo były pisane te rozpaczliwe listy. Oczywiście teraz wiedział już ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że Krzysztof pisał je do niego, lecz tak korciła go chęć usłyszenia po-twierdzenia z jego własnych ust, że dużo trudu kosztowało Pawła powstrzymanie się od wyznania, że listy czytał. Tam też była mowa o owym nawiasie życia, zamkniętym na zawsze. - To musiało zrodzić we mnie nienawiść do życia - ciągnął Krzysztof - stara bajka o lisie i winogronach... - I mogłaś się z tym pogodzić? - zdziwił się Paweł - nie próbowałaś walczyć? Przecie, do licha, musiałaś odczuwać po prostu najzwyklejszy prozaiczny popęd, zwykłą "wolę bożą"!... Krzysztof potrząsnął głową: - Przeciwnie. Pogodziłem się ze swoim losem. Pocieszałem się tym, że nie jestem ani pierwszy, ani ostatni, a raczej ani pierwsza, ani ostatnia z kobiet, skazanych czy zmuszonych do przejścia przez życie w męskim przebraniu. Było ich wiele. Nie zdziwisz się, gdy ci powiem, że namiętnie zbierałem o nich wszystko, co się po różnych bibliotekach i archiwach dało znaleźć. Historia wielu rodów, tronów a nawet Watykanu, zawiera dużo materiału w tej dziedzinie. Wyprawy krzyżowe, wojny średniowiecza, bunty, powstania, a także i kroniki kryminalne najdawniejszych czasów miały mi przynieść pociechę. Wiele było kobiet, które studiowały na uniwersytetach w męskim przebraniu, wiele udawało mężczyzn podczas Wielkiej Wojny. Nie wierzyłem tylko w jedno: nie wierzyłem, by która z nich mogła być szczęśliwa. - No, ale w końcu sobie jakoś radziły - uśmiechnął się Paweł. - Zapewne.Niektóre z nich prowadziły podwójne życie... Paweł zamyślił się i wreszcie zdecydował się zapytać: - No, a ty? Krzysztof wzruszył ramionami: - Nie potrafię... - Jednakże, daruj, ale co ma znaczyć wobec tego ta twoja sekretarka, ta, no, jakże jej, Marychna? Krzysztof uśmiechnął się blado i wstał: - Próba - powiedział ironicznym tonem - szaleńcza próba przystosowania się do warunków. Próba... ponad moje siły... Nie mówmy o tym... - Jak to próba? - nie ustąpił Paweł. Krzysztof stanął przy oknie i odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia: - Ochotnik angielski podczas Wielkiej Wojny John Barcker, który doszedł do rangi pułkownika i zdobył wszystkie możliwe ordery za waleczność, był kobietą. Po wojnie ożenił się z siedemnastoletnią panienką i żył z nią przez lat pięć... - Chyba nie powiesz, że mieli dzieci - zaśmiał się Paweł. - Nie, ale jego żona dowiedziała się o tym, że pułkownik Barcker nie jest mężczyzną, dopiero wówczas, gdy aresztowano go za jakąś aferę i w więzieniu poddano przymusowej kąpieli. Rzecz skończyła się procesem. Myślałem, że znasz ten wypadek, gdyż rozpisywała się o tym bardzo obszernie cała prasa angielska i rzecz doszła nawet do Izby Gmin. Działo się to mniej więcej przed czterema laty. Niepodobna, byś mieszkając w Anglii, nie zapamiętał tej głośnej historii. - Możliwe, że obiło mi się to o uszy - odpowiedział Paweł - możliwe jednak, że w owym okresie nie byłem w Anglii. Interesy bawełniane zmuszały mnie nieraz do dłuższych wyjazdów. Umilkł, a ponieważ Krzysztof milczał. Paweł zaniepokoił się, czy jednak Krzysztof, mając w ręku klucze, nie zajrzał do jego papierów. Gdyby tak było, znajdowałby się całkowicie w rękach tej wprawdzie zakochanej w nim, lecz niedoświadczonej i niewyrobionej życiowo dziewczyny. Toteż zaraz nazajutrz pomimo zmęczenia, jakie mu to sprawiało, sprawdził bardzo starannie zawartość kasy ogniotrwałej i biurka. Na szczęście znalazł wszystko w takim samym porządku, w jakim utrzymywał swoje papiery. Było prawie pewne, że nikt do nich nie zaglądał i nikt ich nie ruszał. Że i w fabrycznym gabinecie rzecz miała się tak samo, mógł to sprawdzić dopiero po czterech dniach, kiedy po raz pierwszy wyszedł z domu. Minister, niski krępy mężczyzna o siwiejących włosach ociężałych ruchach, łypał grubymi powiekami z miną wysoce niezadowoloną. Projekt był tak szczelny w swojej logice, że nie mógł znaleźć miejsca, w którym jakiekolwiek pytanie nadwyrężyć mogłoby jego nieodpartą argumentację. A przecież czuł, że coś tu musi opierać się na fikcji. Paweł dostrzegł to w wyrazie jego oczu i zaśmiał się swobodnie: - Chyba pan minister nie uważa mnie za dziecko, które zawracałoby głowę panu i sobie czymś zupełnie nierealnym? - Ależ bynajmniej, panie prezesie - nieco zdetonował się minister - zbyt pana szanuję, jednakże wydaje mi się... - Przepraszam - przerwał Paweł - może istnieć jeszcze i druga ewentualność, mianowicie ta, że na dnie mego projektu ukryte jest jakieś oszustwo?... O, niech pan mi pozwoli dokończyć, panie ministrze. Wiem dobrze, że wyklucza tę ewentualność pańskie przeświadczenie o mojej uczciwości, lecz tu wchodzi w grę z jednej strony interes polskiego świata gospodarczego, a z drugiej interes państwa. W danej chwili my tylko reprezentujemy te obie strony. Pan z urzędu, a ja z osobistego zainteresowania. Dlatego kwestia osób i zaufania do nich nie jest tu wystarczająca, ale przecie nie kto inny, jak właśnie rząd będzie miał nieustanną kontrolę nad całym przedsięwzięciem. Minister skinął głową: - Jednak wolałbym, by pan osobiście przedstawił tę rzecz w komitecie ekonomicznym Rady Ministrów. Ze swej strony zapewniam panu poparcie. Nie widzę wszakże możności wzięcia na siebie referatu. To właśnie Paweł chciał przeprowadzić. Wiedział dobrze, że w komitecie ekonomicznym pójdzie mu trudniej. W razie zaś odrzucenia projektu ze strachu przed eksperymentem, projektodawca zostanie zdyskredytowany. Po prostu będą chcieli usprawiedliwić sami siebie, ogłaszając projekt za efemeryczny, opinia autora efemerycznych projektów była tym, czego najbardziej należało się strzec. Dlatego, nie tracąc cierpliwości, Paweł postanowił przekonać ministra: - Wprost nie widzę tu miejsca na obiekcje. Rzecz sama przez się jest jasna. Państwo potrzebuje na gwałt dużego zapasu walut obcych. Daję te waluty. Według ustawy Banku Polskiego musi on mieć trzydziestoprocentowe pokrycie w złocie lub w walutach mocnych. Zatem, gdy wpłynie do Banku Polskiego, powiedzmy, sto milionów franków szwajcarskich, Bank będzie mógł wypuścić banknotów złotowych za trzysta milionów franków szwajcarskich. Z tego eksporterom wypłaca tylko sto milionów, zatem dwieście milionów franków pozostaje mu w ręku. - No, tak - zaoponował minister - jednakże mówił pan, że konieczne jest płacenie naszym eksporterom z góry, a skąd Skarb ma wziąć takie olbrzymie sumy, skoro i tak z trudem łatamy dziury budżetowe? - Sumy nie byłyby od razu tak wielkie. W pierwszej transzy chodziłoby o kwotę piętnastu do dwudziestu milionów dolarów. Zważywszy ogrom przedsięwzięcia i naturalną szybkość obrotów, jest to drobiazg. Podjąłbym się znaczną część tej kwoty znaleźć. - Przypuśćmy - powiedział minister - jednakże twierdzi pan, że rząd na sprzedawanych przez pańską Centralę Eksportową produktach musiałby tracić, musiałby dokładać premie, sięgające niekiedy czternastu procent. To już nie wytrzymuje żadnej kalkulacji. - Przeciwnie, będzie to strata o dwie trzecie mniejsza niż ta, jaką trzeba byłoby płacić w charakterze procentu od pożyczki. Niech pan minister weźmie pod uwagę, że za każdego dolara czy franka, który wpłynie do kas Banku Polskiego, wypuszcza się złotych za trzy dolary czy trzy franki! Nadto przychodzi przecie i ten drobiazg, że pożyczkę trzeba zwrócić, tu zaś pieniądze, które wpłynęły, raz na zawsze pozostają własnością państwa. Jedynie ważnym momentem w tym przedsięwzięciu, absolutnie pozbawionym ryzyka, jest utrzymanie ścisłej tajemnicy kapitałów Centrali Eksportowej. Oczywiście bowiem, z chwilą gdy dowiedziano by się, że jest to ukryta premia wywozowa, pociągnęłoby to za sobą nieobliczalne skutki w polityce celem innych państw w stosunku do nas. Dlatego Centrala jest niezbędna. Uważam też, że cztery procent od obrotu, oczywiście pod ścisłą kontrolą rządu, należy się jej w zupełności. Zresztą w memoriale, który pozwolę sobie panu ministrowi zostawić, podałem szczegółową kalkulację wykazującą rentowność przedsięwzięcia o wiele przekraczającą korzyści, jakie by można osiągnąć z uzyskania pożyczki zagranicznej na najlepszych bodaj warunkach. Poza tym, panie ministrze, nikt z nas się nie łudzi, że o pożyczce teraz nie może być mowy. Nikt nam nie da złamanego szeląga, sposób zaś ratowania państwa przed inflacją, jaki ja podaję, jest sposobem jedynym i tylko cieszyć się wypada, że nie kryje w sobie absolutnie żadnych niebezpieczeństw. Proszę także wziąć pod uwagę, że udzielanie wielkich zamówień przemysłowi i rolnictwu wzbogaci je, wzmoże wpływy podatkowe, w znacznej mierze zlikwiduje bezrobocie i przyniesie cały szereg korzyści ubocznych. To chyba nie jest do pogardzenia. Powiem więcej, że niechwycenie się tego środka ratunku byłoby niewybaczalnym zaniedbaniem. Paweł skończył, otworzył tekę, wydobył dwa arkusze, zapisane maszynowym pismem, i położył je na biurku. Minister wahał się przez chwilę, później przysunął je do siebie i zaczął szybko czytać. Paweł, ukrywając zniecierpliwienie, przyglądał się spod oka grze jego rysów. - Słowem - podniósł znad biurka wzrok minister - pański projekt w streszczeniu jest taki: rząd zamawia przez Centralę Eksportową różne produkty, przy czym płaci gotówką, sprzedaje zaś na rynkach obcych za złoto lub mocne waluty również przez Centralę, po czym waluty wpływają do Banku Polskiego i ten zwiększa odpowiednio obieg banknotów. - Przyzna pan minister, że rzecz jest prosta i że nie ma tu żadnego ryzyka. Jedyne ryzyko obciąża Centralę, ale o to rząd martwić się nie ma potrzeby. Jeżeli Centrala nie znajdzie odbiorców na swoje towary, będzie musiała i tak w terminie pieniądze wpłacić. Toteż jestem przekonany, że najdalej za tydzień będę mógł przystąpić do organizacji przedsiębiorstwa. - No, jeżeli Rada Ministrów projekt zatwierdzi! - Nie wątpię o tym - z całą swobodą zapewnił Paweł - zadecyduje tu autorytet pana ministra i jego wola ratowania za jednym zamachem waluty i gospodarstwa krajowego. Prosiłbym też o pośpiech, gdyż obecnie mam wiele nawiązanych stosunków z importerami całego szeregu państw, a przy labilności koniunktury w krótkim czasie mogą zajść zmiany na niekorzyść. - Jeszcze jedna kwestia - powstrzymał go minister - w jaki sposób ukryje pan przed wywiadem obcym fakt finansowania Centrali przez Skarb Polski? - To drobiazg, puści się do prasy wiadomość, że uzyskałem od grupy finansistów zagranicznych znaczną pożyczkę. Dla nadania wiadomości znamienia prawdy nadmieni się przy tym, że rząd pożyczkę tę zagwarantował. Wychodząc od ministra. Paweł nie wątpił, że projekt pójdzie szybko i dobrą drogą. Dla zapewnienia wszakże gwarancji jego powodzenia tegoż dnia odwiedził pana Kolbuszewskiego, radcę Ministerstwa Przemysłu i Handlu, który w łonie komitetu ekonomicznego z tytułu swojej wiedzy odgrywał jedną z najpoważniejszych ról. Z Kolbuszewskim stykał się już nieraz i wyrobił sobie zdanie, że jest to człowiek wszelkich pozorów urzędowego nieprzejednania; ten młody jeszcze biurokrata robił wiele wysiłków, by otrzymać intratniejsze stanowisko w przemyśle śląskim. Paweł nie dziwił się temu. Pensja sześciuset czy siedmiuset złotych nie mogła wystarczyć człowiekowi o tak dużych ambicjach jak Kolbuszewski. Rozmowa z nim była krótka, lecz całkiem wyraźna. Projekt nie tylko nie wzbudził żadnych wątpliwości, lecz jednał go od razu. Stanowisko zastępcy dyrektora Centrali Eksportowej odpowiadało mu całkowicie. Dokładnie w miesiąc po przyjęciu projektu przez komitet ekonomiczny Rady Ministrów Kolbuszewski miał złożyć swoją dymisję i przejdzie do Centrali z pensją czterech tysięcy miesięcznie i z trzyletnim kontraktem. Nie była to ze strony Pawła łapówka. Znał się na ludziach i wiedział, że w Kolbuszewskim znajdzie współpracownika godnego siebie. Oczywiście nie był to człowiek, do którego można było mieć zaufanie, lecz Paweł miał od dawna wyrobiony pogląd, według którego ludzie godni zaufania absolutnie nie nadawali się do interesów i więcej swoją poczciwością sprawiali strat, niż swoją uczciwością przynosili zysków. Był dość sceptycznie usposobionym szefem, dość miał zmysłu obserwacyjnego, by obawiać się zbyt dotkliwych nadużyć. Z góry na każdego pracownika przeznaczał pewne manko, które w ogólnej kalkulacji pokrywane było przez rzutkość, spryt i przedsiębiorczość tychże współpracowników. Że teoria ta była trafna, miał przykład chociażby na Tolewskim. Ten drapichrust był goły jak mysz kościelna, obecnie zaś można go było liczyć na blisko sto tysięcy złotych, jednak dzięki niemu Paweł zarobił kilkaset. Z tego właśnie względu postanowił usunąć Ottmana od kierownictwa fabryki kauczukowej natychmiast po jej uruchomieniu. Podwyższy się mu pensję na dawnym stanowisku, rozszerzy się laboratorium i można będzie dać mu jeden lub dwa procent w zyskach, lecz z jego naiwnością nie można go pozostawić nie tylko na czele przedsiębiorstwa, lecz nawet na jakimkolwiek stanowisku, na którym miałby możność własnej decyzji. Kategoria:Bracia Dalcz i Ska